User blog:TotalConflagration/Ikumi Mika Mary-Sue Litmus Test
I have no idea if I can post this in a blog entry, but whatever. Here's Ikumi's page. '' Does the character's name describe her/his personality? (e.g. Tristan means sad, Darcy means dark, Charity means charity, etc.) points ''"Ikumi" means lively beauty, and she acts pretty lively. Does the character have a nickname or pseudonym? Is it a "cute" nickname (e.g. Kitten, Kawaii-chan, Muffin, etc.) points "Loli-pop" or "Lolita," which is really used more as an insult than anything. Does the character have a name or nickname that corresponds to a mythological/literary/historical/etc. figure (e.g. Venus, Faustus, Bonaparte)? point "Lolita" Does the character appear to be much younger than she/he really is? points She's 16 and looks around 12-14. Does the character dress in a manner you find particularly attractive, sexy, or cool? point I think it's cute. Add 1 point for each personality trait your character possesses... - Sense of humor Subtract 2 points for every personality trait your character possesses... - Insecure - Passive - Pessimistic - Cowardly Does the character have an angsty childhood, or an angsty past? points See below. Did the character ever suffer physical or emotional abuse? points From classmates and family members. Did the character ever suffer sexual abuse? points another point if it was rape. another point if it was incest. I won't go into detail. This was 5 points. Does the character feel guilty about something terrible that happened in the past? point Of course she feels quilty. It's common to. Does the character share more than one of your hobbies or interests? point Music, art, cooking, culture, etc. Does the character have what you consider better or more refined taste than you have in music? point Ha, yeah, I listen to rock and metal and she prefers classical and French stuff. Is the character bullied for her/his sexual orientation, skin color, intelligence, poverty/wealth, looks, clothes, background, etc.? points Many of those. Is the character of above average intelligence? points She's not a genius, but she's pretty smart, even if she doesn't show it. Subtract 1 point for each of the following that applies to the character: She/he remains in a committed relationship for the full duration of your story. She has a canon ship, so I'm counting it. Do you draw the character, or ask other people to draw her/him for you, more often than any of your other characters? points More kisekae stuff than others, and I'm actually planning on drawing this child. Is the character someone you would want to be friends with, assuming she/he would be receptive to friendship with you? point I feel bad for her. I think we'd get along, too. I think that with most of my characters... Results 21 to 35 points Borderline Sue. Your character is halfway between Mary Sue and a good character. More experienced writers can usually pull this off, but you may want to work on the details a little bit. 26 points. Makes sense, though. She was supposed to be a joke at first but I'm trying to make her better. Category:Blog posts